


Fallen Goddess

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: MARVEL Gender Fubar [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asgardian!Clint, Dark Past, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I like the idea of a female Clint being an Asgardian. That just so happened to be friends with Loki growing up before she vanished from the Eternal City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be mine. But damn don't I wish I owned all those MARVEL hotties.
> 
> ' _clint's thoughts_ '

 

**~*~**

 

The crane lifted me higher through the rain as I readied my bow, watching the man with the blond locks run about. He was taking down the agents on the ground in his search for the 0-8-4.

Glancing at it, Mjolnir was resting in the center of the crater like the mythical Excalibur. Given that fact, I knew exactly who he was. It had been many centuries since I'd seen the headstrong brother of my childhood friend.

Though much had changed, for the both of us, I knew that the Allfather would not have entrusted it to anyone other than him.

I banter with Phil as I watched Thor get closer and closer to his goal. I knew my Midgardian weapon wouldn't usually stop him, but given how difficult a time he seemed to be having it was best to assume he was without his natural Asgardian strength. A well placed shot would definitely slow him down with ease. Maybe even kill him.

I waited with my arrow aimed for his knee, as both Phil and I watched Thor attempt to take Mjolnir.

As hard as he pulled, the war hammer didn't more. Mjolnir shimmered with magic, a binding written across its surface.

His agonized roar pulled at my own pain, echoing my scream from days long past.

Few born to Asgard leave by choice. And even fewer choose to remain away.

 

**~*~**

 

I headed for the security room once the 'trespasser' was apprehended. I watched the feed as Phil talked with the fallen prince. Though he wasn't the only one in the room.

Once he left, Loki's illusion disappeared. All this time and I could still see through his magic with ease. During his magical studies, his mother, Lady Frigga, had theorized that while my own instinctive magic kept me hidden from sight, it allowed me to see what was hidden from others. I could hide myself in plain sight, sometimes wrap myself in a cocoon of silence. So in counterpoint, I could perceive all forms of magic as well as through them.

My chest felt tight at Loki's words, I couldn't believe the Allfather was dead. Banishment would be a fair offer to keep a treaty, but Lady Frigga would never allow such a thing. For either son.

That Lady Frigga would ever forsake her own son was more than I was willing to take on faith. Loki was lying through his teeth once again. But why? Why would he do such a thing, inflict such wounds on his own brother?

Loki left just as Phil returned. I watched as he made his way down the hall, cloaked from prying eyes.

Seeing the way he was headed, I couldn't help following him to the crater. Bracing my arms upon the rail, I watched as he attempted to pull Mjolnir.

Even two-handed, it wouldn't so much as shift a centimeter. I have no doubt that I probably look a little crazy on camera, gazing at Mjolnir and giving an affectionate snort.

 

**~*~**

 

Snickering to myself, I watched as Thor snatched Jane Foster's journal on the way out. Taking Phil's orders, I headed to the bar after the two men knowing none of the other agents would be able to follow as closely.

It was easy enough to blend in with the bar patrons, a grey flannel over shirt and sipping a beer was all I needed to get close enough to listen as the two talk. It was funny seeing Selvig try to keep up with the blond powerhouse. That man was going to regret that decision come morning.

It was slow going trailing after Thor as he carried Selvig to Dr. Foster's temporary residence. I had to stop myself from helping by the third time Selvig had tripped over air. Eventually they made it to their destination.

Thor didn't stay in the tiny camper for long, Dr. Foster walking him over to the fire pit to talk.

As the two got close by the fire, I listened to Thor's tales of the nine realms. It was easy to see Jane fall for Thor as his words washed over her. He had always been a decent storyteller.

It hurt to hear of my old home, of all I had lost. Some days more than other. Not that I don't love the life I have, there are days I wonder what could have been had I not been taken.

 

**~*~**

 

When the four other Asgardians showed up, I felt no guilt in pointing them to Thor's location. I laughed at the description given by the agents on the roof.

' _phil is going to love that mental image_ '

The sight of their reunion was rather entertaining, especially the looks from Selvig, Jane and Miss Darcy Lewis. Looks like they are finally starting to believe Thor is who he says he is.

 

**~*~**

 

Looking on, I watched as Thor's friends attempted to defeat The Destroyer.

I had heard of The Destroyer, but had never actually seen it. It is a sight I hope to never face myself.

Again and again, they tried to stop it yet failed.

As much as it pained me, my orders in a situation like this was to ensure the safe evacuation of civilians.

 

**~*~**

 

I bit back a smile as Phil talked with Thor at the Bifrost sight. It was cute how Thor and Jane acted toward each other before he left through the Bifrost. The blond had never been shy about his affections before. Seeing him be cautious was a sure sign he was maturing as a person.

' _he still should have just kissed her_ '

 

**~*~**

 


End file.
